


A Snowy Night

by Katiegirl901



Series: As You Wish [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiegirl901/pseuds/Katiegirl901
Summary: Some days she missed California but on days like today, a case closed and a hot cup of coffee in front of her watching the snow fall, she wouldn’t change D.C for California for the world.





	A Snowy Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Collection of unrelated oneshots part of a prompt collection, these are all G-T rated and are separate from my Hurricanes and Hope (Obviously E-Rated) Collection, I do welcome prompts here as well but as of right now all of the stories in this collection have been previously posted on Fanfiction.Net but I thought I would move them here as well.

She looked out the window at the snow falling softly over the Navy Yard and smiled to herself, some days she missed California but on days like today, a case closed and a hot cup of coffee in front of her watching the snow fall, she wouldn’t change D.C for California for the world. California had sun and beaches sure but it didn’t have her team, it didn’t have some of her closest friends, people she had come to think of as family. 

Her eyes strayed from the window and over to the large painting hung across from her desk, a Christmas gift from Bishop, the Ritz painting of Ellie and Gibbs. She had been right, it did look great in her office and it was a constant reminder of why she loved D.C. Her eyes then fell to the handmade picture frame on her desk, it was really two frames held together by a hinge, she smiled as she studied the pictures inside. The one on the left of her and Gibbs in the hospital the day the twins were born, he had Morgan in his arms and she was holding Johnny, both of them were smiling widely. The one on the right was of the entire team leaning on the staircase leading down to the bullpen. Despite the snow and the cold she wouldn’t change it for the world, this was her home and those people were her family.


End file.
